familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep The Decades Why did you revert me?--Jack's Posse Fic 22:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC) On first glance it looked like too much of a pain to chase all of the links plus that is one of Grande's pages. On the second though,t I'll take it out AFTER I kill all of the links as it's a page I'm not fond of either. --Buckimion 22:17, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Compromise Hey man, I've been thinking about what you said, and you're right. There is no need for individual pages regarding the various different characters of their respective Universes as that violates that alternate identities rule. However, could I please create pages for the individual Universes that they travel to? I know that the Notes Section states which Universes Stewie and Brian went to, however, it doesn't really explain them that well and it would be really nice to have pictures of each Universe. 15:55, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright, just be prepared that I may change some of the titles. Also a page already exists but was deleted for Japanese Quahog that I can restore so there is no need to make a new one. --Buckimion 16:00, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Also, don't bother adding pictures unless you have access to DVD screengrabs. I can pull DVD screengrabs that are much better quality than images copied from the television broadcast. --Buckimion 16:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC) All right, thank you very much Mr. Bucky! 22:35, January 10, 2011 (UTC) SethMac's Obama That was a really bad impression, wasn't it?--Jack's Posse Fic 21:12, January 10, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't the best I'd ever heard. On a side note, I may get frustrated early today if there is much fighting over Ernie. After reviewing what was said I believe they are referring to him but it is so indirect I'm not entirely comfortable placing the mention on his page as 99% of posters are going to insist on counting it as a mention. There are a couple of other edits I'm going to be protective of as well in regards to the Bye Bye Birdie reference connection to Conway Twitty. --Buckimion 21:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) According to the Wikipedia page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bye_Bye_Birdie, they're right about Twitty. They even have quotes to back it up... BUT I HATED that people are putting Hartman as Ernie's "father"--Jack's Posse Fic 21:23, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I tried to phrase it to leave some wiggle room but I think I made a mistake by placing the comment as vague as it was on Ernie's page although I may be willing to accept placing the episode in the listing with "Possible mention". Speaking of which, I surprised I haven't had a run of people listing everyone named by Peter in The Price is Right yet. It's only a matter of time. --Buckimion 21:29, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I've started on that (see Jillian and Dr. Hartman)--Jack's Posse Fic 21:33, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Carter On the Carter Pewterschmidt page, I added the { FG909 New Kidney in Town (mentioned) } to the character template, but for some reason the template expanded to fill the whole width of the page. I don't know how. Toadstool (talk) 22:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it--Jack's Posse Fic 22:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Categories Sorry... I'm from the South Park Wiki and we use categories alot to organize pages. I didn't know that members couldn't add them. And when you clean up what I did, I don't know until i see the recent contributions to the wiki. I don't try to keep it there. Is there a rule page I can look at on this wiki? Thanks. Toadstool (talk) 00:12, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Family Guy Wiki:Policies and guidelines is the place to start. The problem with everyone creating their own category is things soon become cluttered with stuff like category:Left-handed dentists. I try to keep things very simple here. Admittedly, your category wasn't a bad idea, just the timing isn't very good right now to try to introduce something new. --Buckimion 00:19, January 11, 2011 (UTC) RttM That's why I linked them that way. I don't want them to get their own pages--Jack's Posse Fic 01:10, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Stewie's Pig I'm sorry, but I didn't understand the reason you deleted the page Stewie's Pig. I thought you allowed those kinds of characters to be created. 01:11, January 11, 2011 (UTC) There is a crackdown on unnamed characters and especially animals. Please refrain from making new pages for characters that are unnamed and play no significant role in an episode. We're getting too many stupid pages such as "Ants" and "Pigeons" But it did play an important role in the episode. It was what got Stewie and Brian to even travel to the various universes. 16:55, January 11, 2011 (UTC) conway twitty conway twitty is a country singer, not a pop starBrady Dennis 02:35, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Back in the day, county WAS pop. --Buckimion 02:39, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Ashley Ferl We need a pic for her--Jack's Posse Fic 02:58, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm done pulling pics for the night. I've got a football game on. --Buckimion 03:01, January 11, 2011 (UTC) i could help with pics Brady Dennis 03:04, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Stewie's Pig I believe the previous messages prevented you from seeing this message, so I'll reask. I didn't really understand the reasoning behind the deletion of the page Stewie's Pig, so can I ask why? You usually keep pages like that. 20:48, January 11, 2011 (UTC) As I said, there have been many arguments over the usefulness of pages for unnamed, non-recurring characters. I have resisted deleting many of your pages but the popular opinion is if a character isn't even worth naming it's not worth a page. The agreement yesterday was for the different Universes since they are identifiable places and even then there is an argument is that they are all still Quahog. See comments on your talk page. --Buckimion 20:56, January 11, 2011 (UTC) All right, I'll give you that, but the pig did have a semi-important role in the episode as it was the one who got Stewie and Brian to travel to the various Universes. 03:38, January 12, 2011 (UTC) It's not Griffin family--Jack's Posse Fic 03:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) What difference does it make if it isn't Griffin Family? There are plenty of pages that aren't about members of the Griffin Family. 04:18, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Correction Actually, Non-Christian Italy and Apocalyptic D.C. are also seen. It wasn't all Quahog...--Jack's Posse Fic 21:09, January 11, 2011 (UTC) The Apocalyptic universe is Quahog because The Drunken Clam is clearly visible. The Political Cartoon universe may be debatable though. --Buckimion 21:11, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Explain Mayor McCheese and Jackie McCheese--Jack's Posse Fic 21:14, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Flashback...Brain and Stewie LAND in Quahog though. --Buckimion 21:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but it means that Apocalyptic DC appeared. And it's not a flashback, it's a cutaway. Stewie and Brian don't have that memory... memories make flashbacks--Jack's Posse Fic 21:28, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Stewie didn't need the memory to recall the event, only the knowledge gained though the device to describe what happened. The viewer was extracted from the scene to see the event taking place. (btw - In Dallas if history repeated itself)--Buckimion 21:31, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, oops... but I thought the device only provided a description and events that caused it. McCheese's assassination was more of an effect--Jack's Posse Fic 21:34, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Hey Buck was just looking through earlier and was surprised you were not a bureaucrat then I look back know and you are. Congratulations :D. --Sgtcook (My Talk Page) 23:35, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Eh...but thanks. --Buckimion 23:37, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Do you get any more powers or is it just a title change?--Jack's Posse Fic 23:39, January 11, 2011 (UTC) The biggest difference is I can now make other administrators. (crickets) --Buckimion 23:41, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Awesome... *winks, cowers in fear of being blocked because of hinting at a promotion*--Jack's Posse Fic 23:44, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps we'll discuss it later. Have patience. (In more ways than one) --Buckimion 23:56, January 11, 2011 (UTC) We did make one big mistake, not using a second watch of "Excellence" to improve the pics we have. They're horrible quality, but now they're all we have until the DVD--Jack's Posse Fic 00:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) IP 58.170.82.58‎ That symbol he put was supposed to represent a penis. Very inappropriate. I guess he took "Go nuts here" quite literal--Jack's Posse Fic 01:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Yup. Sandbox and user pages are fair game for "getting it out of your system". Anywhere else is ban bait. Reversing afterwards is acceptable in this case. Short of race or orientation baiting I let them go. --Buckimion 01:23, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Lionel Richie Is he identifiable on the CD cover in "Stewie Kills Lois"?--Jack's Posse Fic 03:20, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Just uploaded - yes. (After that, about ready to call it a night? ) --Buckimion 03:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't have school tomorrow, so I got the bonus hour til 11:00 Eastern--Jack's Posse Fic 03:23, January 12, 2011 (UTC) B'crat Hey Buckimion, just noticed that you're now a B'crat. Since there was no one else to promote you, can I ask you how you got promoted? 04:20, January 12, 2011 (UTC) One of the overseers at wikia central bumped me up a notch although I'm not sure if it was necessary. I'm not sure if it means that Grande13 has retired or if it was just for giggles but there won't be an changes right away. --Buckimion 04:30, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Ta-Da! You can thank me for the little gift! After seeing the number of your edits, and the fact that you were still only an Administrator on this Wiki, I decided to contact them, asking them to promote you to B'crat status! 05:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Officer Reese's/Reeses Why hasn't the article been created yet and how should I title it? By the way, and either way, I'm going to put a note on the article, that because REESE'S Peanut Butter Cups has Reese's being possessive, that the Officer's name should be Reese--Jack's Posse Fic 21:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) See pics --Buckimion 21:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I know that he said Reeses, but I'm saying it was a deliberate oversight by Seth and the writers--Jack's Posse Fic 21:12, January 12, 2011 (UTC) What I'm looking at is that the officers name isn't possessive but is possessive in the candy. I'm not going to raise a fuss either way but make sure you are happy with the result as I will probably lock it to keep it from moving around. --Buckimion 21:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks? A little thanks wouldn't have hurt.... 22:54, January 12, 2011 (UTC) That's vey rude of you to say--Jack's Posse Fic 23:00, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry...didn't get it until AM and figured it didn't need to be said. I tend to keep things on the quiet side. --Buckimion 23:05, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I know. When you see me do something extremely important and constructive for the wiki,you end up blocking me and prevent it from happening--Jack's Posse Fic 23:11, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Not everyone thinks that all of your edits are improvements or constructive. You have your standards and are determined to inject them regardless of others opinions, often forgetting that >my< opinion carries substantial weight. --Buckimion 23:23, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I do consider others' opinions... stop denying that--Jack's Posse Fic 23:25, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Leaving me out of the mix, I think you are 0 fer 2. We know what Red Dog thinks and jasonbres gave his opinion on your Alex Borstein makeover: http://familyguy.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jasonbres#I_need_your_Opinion I'm not looking to fight tonight, being actually in a pretty mellow mood but please don't rattle the cage bars. --Buckimion 23:34, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Well with Stewie's pig, Red Dog is 0 fer 2... but we still have to talk about something else...--Jack's Posse Fic 23:38, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ??? I think you have a problem with me, though I can't be positive... Anyway, you're welcome Buckimion. You deserved them a long time ago! 23:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Red Dog31 It's time to get rid of him. He's messing with my talkpage and then clams I'm changing his words. Look at this http://familyguy.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AJack%27s_Posse_Fic&diff=90836&oldid=90834 This must be the last straw for him. A year's block for him is in order--Jack's Posse Fic 23:55, January 12, 2011 (UTC) What? This is outrageous! I didn't do any of the things that he's claiming. He kept reverting my edits on the Disney Universe page, so when I questioned him about it he didn't give a strong argument. When I countered one of his responses with an argument of my own, he reworded my response into rude language, and then claimed that I did it. I thought this was a joke, then went forward to reverting the page back to its original self, stating that I would inform you if he continued to revert my edits with a weak argument. Honestly Buck, you gotta believe me! 00:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Everyone take a deep breath and work on other/different projects. I am well aware of what has happened. --Buckimion 00:08, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I gave a very strong argument. A whole section for three (now two) lines is outrageous, not supposed lies. All I did was express your true feelings, and realize you agree with me--Jack's Posse Fic 00:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Fine with me Buck. I don't see what his problem is with me. 00:11, January 13, 2011 (UTC) My feelings are there is nothing wrong with the ACCURACY of the content. What we have is a disagreement over style. We'll go with the tailfins for now and consider the compact at a later date. --Buckimion 00:15, January 13, 2011 (UTC) It's more than just style. He changed my post on his talk page to say that I called him a loser. I swear, I did not do that. He changed it so that it did, therefore decreasing my image on this Wiki. 00:20, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I can see a complete history of every single edit ever made. I am aware of what happened. I've tried to get you two to chill and work on other things but it had to be pushed. He has an indefinite time out. If you were going to do anything else tonight please go ahead and I'll look at it later or have a good evening. --Buckimion 00:25, January 13, 2011 (UTC) You mean you blocked him? Anyway, thanks Buck! 00:31, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Signature Buck, could you help me fix my signature? I don't know what's wrong. 00:31, January 13, 2011 (UTC) To tell the truth I don't play fancy games with mine so I can't help you. I just use the plain old tildes -->> --~~~~ --Buckimion 00:36, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah, it's all right. So, since Jack isn't interrupting my arguments anymore, I was wondering if you could restore the Stewie's Pig page. Let me explain. The pig was the reason that Brian decided to tag along with Stewie to the Multiverse, hence setting all the other events in motion. Plus, I think it had a line. 00:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC) How about I restore the Clam Day page and you can mention the pig there without it's own page. You can also mention Chris' gay man which I have also forbidden a page on. --Buckimion 00:44, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. Deal! 00:50, January 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Can I ask you what is Jack's problem with me? He seemed awfully hostile. 00:50, January 13, 2011 (UTC)